Hank Hall (Hawk)
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member Hank Hall, in contrast to his brother Don who represents ‘order and peace’, represents ‘chaos and war’. Pacifist Don became Dove while aggressive Hank became Hawk – both balancing the scales between might and right. Whenever danger was present, Hank could say “Hawk” and trigger the magical change into Hawk. Once the danger was gone, Hawk quickly reverted to Hank. Hawk’s clothing also appeared out of nowhere quickly spreading across his body, completely replacing whatever Hank was wearing. The one stipulation is that he could not use this power for personal gain, so he could not call on this power when no danger was present. Hank and Don fought crime together as Hawk and Dove, despite their diametrically opposed opinions about the use of force. The conservative Hawk (Hank) was hot-headed and reactionary, whereas the liberal Dove (Don) was more thoughtful and reasoned (but prone to indecisiveness). Hank was also brash and aggressive, with a talent for athletics. He lorded this over his brother, whose talents were more intellectual. Although they could often be each other’s most ardent adversaries, Hank and Don were extremely close and Hank was very protective of his younger brother.As revealed in Showcase #75 (June, 1968). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, teenager Hank had grown to be fiercely proud of America’s role in world events, and firmly believed in the policy of dealing with Communist regimes from a position of strength. They would often visit their father Judge Irwin Hall at work to debate world views. Their Judge Hall often lectured his sons on seeing both sides of an issue, not just making judgments from their respective conservative (Hank) and liberal (Don) views. He tried to make them realize that justice requires balance, not single-mindedness. On one such occasion, while visiting their father an assassination attempt was made on the prominent judge. Hank is able to see the ‘hit-man-for-hire’ duck into the stairwell at the end of the hall. Their father is alive, but stays in the hospital for the night protected by a police officer. The next day after school, the boys walk to the hospital. On the way, Hank recognizes he hit-man. They follow him to an abandoned warehouse. Climbing inside to eavesdrop, Hank and Don became locked in a room where they listened helplessly to the mob’s plans to make-good on murdering their father. They wished they had some sort of power to save him. Their plea was answered by a ‘strange disembodied voice’ answers and tells them that ‘he heard their wish and it shall be granted.’ Now, they easily defeat the criminals and save their father, who publicly and privately disapproved of the Hawk and the Dove as lawless vigilantes.As revealed in Showcase #75 (June, 1968). In the months and years to come, the ‘avian avengers’ contained the criminal element in their home town of Elmond, but from differing and extremist ideologies. 'Hawk' tends to charge into battle with fists flailing first, asking questions later, if at all. While 'Dove' sees violence as an abhorrent last resort in resolving any dilemma, was the pensive member of the partnership, who tried to use brains rather than brawn to defeat their opponents. And while his quiet reason was often a welcome alternative to the Hawk’s quick-tempered reactionism, his indecisiveness in action made him somewhat less than effective as a crimebuster. It would not be long before the superhero brothers crossed paths with the Teen Titans when the brothers and the Fab Foursome (Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Speedy) were pursuing the criminal cadre headed by the “Fat Man.” All the Titans except for Wonder Girl found Hawk much too abrasive. In particular, a jealous Speedy wanted to wring Hank’s neck for flirting with Wonder Girl, even after Hawk saved his life.As revealed in Teen Titans, #21 (June, 1969). The following year, while vacationing in New York, the duo attended a peace rally. While there a riot broke out and as they made their costume change, they ran into the Fab Foursome again. The ensuing carnage resulted in the death of Dr. Arthur Swenson, a crusader for world peace. The Titans, feeling responsible, vowed never to use their powers again. In response, all but Robin decided to accept the invitation made by psychic, Lilith Clay to join the top secret project run by a Mr. Jupiter (the world’s richest philanthropist). Hank and Don also joined the project, relinquishing their super-powered identities in favor of gray jumpsuits to further demonstrate the break with their old ways. Mal Duncan as joined this merry band. Through this new found comraderie, Hawk and Dove decided to join as regular full-time members of the Teen Titans,As revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970). but loyalty to their home-town of Elmond forced them to quit later.As revealed in Teen Titans, #29 (October, 1970). Eventually, the Halls did join Titans West, headed up by Lilith, Garfield Logan (aka Beast Boy), Elizabeth Kane (aka Bat-Girl), Charley Parker (aka Golden Eagle), and the reluctant Gnarrk. Together, they were part of a team that took down the master criminal, Captain Calamity / Mister Esper. This villainy was thwarted after they discovered a link between attacks on them and those on the East Coast.Teen Titans #50 -- #52 (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Powers and Abilities His partner 'Dove' suppresses his violent nature. Without him Hank's rage becomes boundless. Powers *'Danger Sense Transformation:' If injustice is present, Hank will transform into a ‘super-human’ with the powers of: ** Claws ** Hyper-Vigilant ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Appearances Hank did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.Robin is said to helping in the Teen Titans in the following issues: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, #50]]; ''issue #51'' and ''issue #52'' (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Gallery Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 1.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 2.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 3.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 4.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 5.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 6.png Notes *Hawk was created by Steve Ditko and Steve Skeates and debuted in Showcase No. 75 (June 1968) during the Silver Age of Comic Books. * The central concept for Hawk (Hank Hall) and his brother Dove (Don Hall) was originally inspired by the emerging political divides of the 1960s (i.e. war hawks and war doves) -- with Dove representing reason and nonviolence and Hawk representing force and aggression, they complement one another and find a state of balance in order to effectively combat evil. External Links * See Henry Hall (New Earth) at the DC Database *See Hawk and Dove at Wikipedia *See Hank Hall at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters